


Skip Beat Ever After

by Vortex82



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortex82/pseuds/Vortex82
Summary: Skip Beat with a kinda-sorta fairy tail twist





	1. Once Upon A Time Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing for the duration.
> 
> Summary: Skip Beat with a sort-of, kind-of fairytale twist.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism would be gratefully received – if you spot a typo or grammatical glitch and would care enough to point it out to me then I would love to know about it. Seriously, if you have a comment or suggestion to leave via review or PM I would like to know and would consider it an honour if anyone took the time to let me know their thoughts. I like to hear "this is great" (okay, I admit my ego and I kinda love to hear that lol) and hate to hear a simple "this sucks" flame of course, but what I truly love to hear is "this could be made better by...". 
> 
> This was started a while ago and is probably AU by now, but I would still love to know what you think. It's been a little while since I dabbled in this fandom but the characters still haunt me lol. 
> 
> Above all, thank you for taking the time to read my work :)

# Once Upon A Time... Part 1

The news travelled quickly throughout the kingdom of show business and it was mere hours after Yamada Megumi announced her retirement from portraying Lady Heaven, the face and public figurehead of Heaven Scent Perfumeries, that every actress in the land degenerated into a slavering predatory creature of burning ambition to become her replacement.

Megumi was an actress more than a model and had helped make Heaven Scent the top perfumery in Japan thanks to the famously intricate commercials that only a talented few could hope to match for the depth of feeling and sheer ability she poured into such a miniscule timeframe. 

A follow-up announcement of a gruelling series of auditions to decide the next Lady Heaven for the launch of the new Heaven Scent range was hardly needed as most had already reached this conclusion by themselves, but it came nonetheless. Alliances were broken and former friends now eyed each other fiercely, one thought only echoing in their minds: there can be only one... and it’s gonna be me!

The frenzy was only fed by a staggering rumour. Heaven Scent Perfumeries was, like a number of other fashion and beauty related companies, owned in turn by the corporate giant Seventh Heaven. Jewellery, clothing lines, footwear, makeup, skin and hair care products… the list went on. Heaven Scent, being the first and largest of the child companies, was the only one to have a static public face to represent it. At least, it had been until now.

The other companies had started off as small branches of the original at the time of Lady Heaven’s first appearance but had since grown to leading brand names in their own right. The rumour currently circulating was that whoever snagged the title of Lady Heaven would not become the public representative of just Heaven Scent Perfumeries, but of Seventh Heaven in its entirety.

To say this was big was like saying the ocean was damp; technically accurate but an understatement of biblical proportions.

The prestige of being the sole representative of such a large and well-known conglomerate, not to mention the real probability of becoming a household name pretty much overnight, generated a flood of savage bloodlust the like of which had not been seen before in living memory. The moon was full and madness hung thick in the air. Not even the most stalwart hero of the action genre or his brave stunt double dared step in the path of any eligible young maid during the legendary stampede to access the internet signup sheets.

They barely paused to read the information on the website before entering their names and searing the date, time and location of the audition into their memories – some wrote it out in triplicate or saved it on their computers while others simply carved it into the flesh of any easily-accessible relatives. As such it was more through word of mouth that the format became known. 

First, there would be seven trials, each testing for an as yet unknown quality or skill, and second was the marking scheme. An assessing panel of judges had been assembled, each with a vested interest in the outcome. 

No one was much interested in the president of Seventh Heaven or its marketing manager, and only a few cared who would be providing the voice over for the planned commercials or which director would be working on them, but the name of the actor who had already been contracted to provide the male lead almost initiated a hurricane as every young actress in Japan exhaled dreamily as one.

Tsuruga Ren, the best looking male celebrity in Japan, would be acting alongside the one chosen as Lady Heaven in the upcoming campaign. There was much rejoicing, more swooning and a few very deliberate attempts to incapacitate possible rivals. Excitement brewed and flights to Tokyo were booked. Anticipation caused such squeals and tremblings that therapists wondered at the sudden boom in appointments made by concerned parents and loved ones. 

And then disaster struck.

A great plague swept across the land, and half the country was forced to take to their beds with a rather nasty cold. It sapped energy and inflicted a blotchy complexion, sweaty skin and such a puffy face and neck that would make any sort of audition impossible. Doctors were harassed and hounded until they gave up the vital information that this particular brand of sniffles would likely keep a person incapacitated for about two weeks if they took proper care of themselves.

Fear descended with the auditions only three weeks away and the epidemic only just begun. Efforts were divided between trying to contract it early in an attempt to get it out of the way and trying to avoid it to the point of near disowning family members. By the time the auditions were only days away, only eighty-percent of the signups at most were in any fit state to attend.

In LME’s Love Me department, the casualty rate was unfortunately complete. Kotonami Kanae was lucky in that she was filming on location in Hawaii for three weeks and managed to miss the outbreak, though unlucky in that the same filming kept her out of Japan during the auditions. Amamiya Chiori was struck down just a week before they were set to begin and was still in no fit state to show her red and swollen face in public. 

Mogami Kyoko was freshly recovered after a stint in bed that was shorter than most due to the sensible care she took of herself. With the auditions starting in just one day she was in perfect health, but unfortunately had not been able to sign up before the closing date.

Believing herself disqualified from taking part, it was with great regret and a heavy heart that she entered the LME building for the first time after her recovery. Even Kyoko was having trouble keeping her faith in magic at this point; both Christmas and her upcoming 18th birthday were not looking set to be all that merry in face of this disappointment. Still, her faith in the fantastical was as strong as the hugs she gave to Moko-san when the other girl didn’t dodge in time, which was to say pretty damn resolute. Kyoko would not be disheartened beyond the bare minimum in face of such events.

Perhaps this was why fate saw fit to sprinkle down just a little enchantment into her life.


	2. Once Upon A Time Part 2

# Once Upon A Time... Part 2

 

Never had Kyoko seen a more harried creature than Sawara-san that clear and chilly Wednesday morning. His hair was mussed and his tie askew, and the shadow of stubble on his jaw suggested he hadn’t left the office the previous night. Sympathy welled within her and she couldn’t bring herself to refuse the request he made of her, even if was something that made her cringe.

 

An actress needed an assistant. The one first assigned had fallen to the cold that was sweeping the country ten days ago and her replacement had called in sick this morning. Sawara practically begged for her to stand in for the rest of the week starting today, just until her original assistant had recovered in full, as he had no one else to ask. Normally she would have agreed at once, but hesitancy crept into her voice when she learned the actress in question was none other than Kamio Kimiko.

 

Memories of a minus-ten stamp being planted into her face bubbled to the front of her mind and it was with great trepidation that she made her way to the parking lot where Kamio-san was reportedly waiting for her. Perhaps, she thought, clinging to her last ray of desperate hope, perhaps things would go better this time. Kyoko hadn’t made the best first impression so the elder actress could be forgiven for taking an initial dislike to her. Surely Kamio-san would give her a second chance and if she was lucky the woman wouldn’t even remember her at all.

 

Remaining dubious but cheered a little by the idea, Kyoko stepped out into parking lot to greet her new assignment. All her hopes were dashed by one impatiently tapping foot and a look of utter revilement.

 

“You!” Kamio-san exclaimed, causing Kyoko to back up a step at the vehemence in her tone. “I specifically asked for someone competent, and Sawara sends me this moronic pink monstrosity?”

 

“I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Quiet!” Kamio-san barked over her protests. “Couldn’t you at least wear something that doesn’t require everyone in the near vicinity to wear sunglasses?”

 

“But it’s my uniform... I can change if-”

 

Kamio-san cut her off again, this time with a frustrated snort. “There’s no time! I'd hoped to arrive earlier than we’re going to now thanks to you so just get in the car and try not to blind the driver.”

 

“I’m sorry, I came as soon as Sawara-san told me to meet you.” Kyoko fretted, by now so unnerved that she tripped as she tried to follow Kamio-san into the back of the car and ended up face-planting in her lap. “I’m sorry!”

 

“You idiot! Where are those stamp things?”

 

It was well into the journey and two minus-ten stamps later that Kyoko got up the nerve to ask their destination. She regretted it immediately as Kamio-san sent her a special sort of look usually reserved for small children and known halfwits.

 

“You’re an actress, aren’t you?” she asked after a visible effort to contain an outburst.

 

“Er, yes?” Kyoko said quietly, her disconcerted tone making it more of a question than a statement.

 

“Exactly how serious are you? Unless you’re just playing around with trying to be famous then you’d know I’m part of the largest audition being held for years. I’m on the judging panel for selecting the new face of Heaven Scent.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. All the panel have a vested interest in the commercial campaign that’ll run after the new Lady Heaven is chosen. I’m providing the voice over." she said with no small amount of pride. "I’m surprised you’re so ignorant, but I’m shocked you haven’t signed up to audition. Did you think you didn't stand a chance?”

 

On the defensive, Kyoko crossed her arms and tried to hide her mounting dislike. “I was going to. I heard about the auditions and prepared for them, but I don’t have a computer at home. I got sick before I could get access to the online signups at LME so I missed the deadline and was never able to check the full details.” she muttered. “All I heard about them was from other people and what they considered important information. They didn’t mention you.”

 

Kamio-san gave her another negative stamp for impertinence and lapsed into a furious silence for the rest of the journey. Only after they had arrived did she snarl out an order for Kyoko to carry her bag and follow her in to a building with a huge "Seventh Heaven" sign over the door. Kyoko had a strong suspicion the woman knew just how heavy it was even as Kamio-san berated her for being lazy and lagging behind, but chose a strategy of unhappy muteness to avoid further minus stamps. It had been a long time since she’d gotten any sort of stamp and had forgotten how demoralising it was to receive the negative variety.

 

After a brief respite where she was able to set it down as Kamio-san negotiated with a receptionist, they were off again at a moderate gallop. She managed six corridors and two flights of stairs before her arms lost all feeling, but luckily by that point they had arrived at their destination in a meeting room with a cheerful colour scheme and several potted plants. Kamio-san ignored her as she caught her panting breath in favour of greeting the three strange individuals who stood and offered handshakes as soon as she entered.

 

The first was a bespectacled woman who walked with a bounce and smiled constantly in a manner that suggested she knew some fascinating secret the rest of the world did not. She wore her hair in a casual knot and dressed in clothes of a demure and elegant cut but glaring animal-prints.

 

The tubby young man beside her appeared to be her polar opposite both in girth and fashion sense, dressed as he was in obscure shades of dark grey. He held a lacy handkerchief ready to mop his damp forehead at regular intervals and dab at his upper lip around a waxed moustache that greatly resembled a glistening slug.

 

Finally there was a tall, well-built man who reminded Kyoko of a retired boxer with his square jaw and crooked nose. His jet hair was streaked with grey and though his face showed his age his eyes were stern and sharp. He wore an expensive suit, tasteful gold jewellery and a pair of truly extraordinary eyebrows.

 

“Kimiko, thank you for making time in your busy schedule to join us today. We’ve spoken a number of times on the phone but it’s an honour to meet you in person.” the animal-print woman gushed, her whole body bobbing in something resembling a courtesy. “I’m Ikeda Nanami of course, and may I also introduce the president of Seventh Heaven, Otani Hideyuki, and our head of marketing, Sugita Goh.” she added, pointing first to Eyebrows then to Slug-Moustache.

 

“Pleased to meet you.” Kamio-san said with a slight bow.

 

There was a moment of expectant silence as three sets of eyes turned to Kyoko. Suddenly finding herself the centre of attention while gaping in open disbelief at the bushiest eyebrows she’d ever seen, Kyoko dropped into a deep bow and almost toppled face first to the floor when she forgot about the weight of the bag.

 

“This is Kyoko. An actress.” Kamio-san said with a certain measure of incredulity.

 

Nanami chuckled. “Thought you’d get a drop on the opposition? I admire the plan but today is just for setting up and a meeting between the judging panel. I’m afraid no one in the audition or who isn’t directly associated with a panel member will be allowed to attend.”

 

“Oh no!” Kyoko squeaked, bolting upright. “I wouldn’t do anything like that and Kamio-san would never allow it even if I would. I’m going to assist Kamio-san for the rest of the week and I’m not registered to take part in the auditions. I mean, I wanted to of course, but unfortunately I got sick and wasn’t able to sign up before the deadline.” she babbled before Kimiko cut her off with a loud and obviously fake cough.

 

Nanami tittered into her hand. “Actually it’s not too late. This cold epidemic hit at the worst time possible for us – we’re expecting a lot of no-shows tomorrow when we start off the auditions – so we’ve relaxed the entry conditions a bit to allow for situations such as yours. We’ve updated the site with the information; we’ll admit a late entry up to four pm on the first day of auditions as long as none of the judges objects to the participant.” Nanami said around her perpetual smile and turned to Kamio-san. “Just in case, perhaps Kyoko-san shouldn’t join you in the meeting today?”

 

Kamio-san's left eye twitched and she cleared her throat. “Well, that might be wise, though I think it would be best to see what the other judges say before making any decisions.”

 

Kyoko sighed, feeling the hope that had briefly soared within her slam right back into the ground. She wasn’t really listening as Kamio-san guided her out of office, but the older woman's expression as she whirled to face her once no one was watching certainly made her focus.

 

“Hey! Are you paying attention?”

 

Kyoko jumped and dropped the bag. Kamio-san let out a growl of a sigh.

 

"Now, I’m still not convinced you’re not mentally deficient, let alone that you’re even serious about being an actress. I don’t want to stand in the way of anyone’s career based on my personal feelings, but I will not allow you to participate in this audition if I think there’s the slightest chance that you’ll embarrass me or LME. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. For now, set up my things in there – I’ll need my diary, notebook and a pen from the leather case on top – then find me a coffee – milk, one sugar. I’ll think about what you can do to convince me that allowing you to enter this audition won't be a huge mistake and let you know.” Kamio-san said, not waiting for Kyoko to reply before stalking back into the meeting room.

 

She scrambled after the woman and fished out the requested stationary. Placing the items on the table next to Kamio-san, she bolted out to hunt down a vending machine with hope not quite soaring in her heart but at least fluttering just off the ground.

 

 


End file.
